The Luck Of The Vampire
by SquirlK
Summary: Spike meets a new friend who will drastically change his unlife. AU Set in early season 5 between 'Fool For Love' and 'Shadow'.
1. The Luck Of The Vampire

The Luck Of The Vampire

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my Eeyore socks. (They're green.)

Summary: Spike makes a new friend who will drastically change his unlife. Set early season 5 between 'Fool For Love' and 'Shadow'.

Reviews: Yes, please. I need reviews almost as much as I need to write Spike stories. Readers Rock but Reviewers RULE!

A/N: This is the result of a very late night plot bunny discussion with WayWard Childe. (Instant messaging **_will_** deprive you of sleep!) We were talking about some of the things we wanted to change in the Buffy-verse and this was one of his suggestions. So he gets either part of the credit or part of the blame, depending on whether or not y'all like the story. The idea wouldn't leave me alone so for the first time I have more than one WIP. Although this one should be very short, no more than four or five chapters. I have not abandoned 'The Painting'. It is actually winding down and will be finished within just a few more chapters. A new chapter will be up very shortly. In the mean time, enjoy and don't forget to review.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Spike was still reeling from the revelation of Joyce's illness. He liked Buffy's mother. She always treated him decently. She'd listened when he'd returned heartbroken over Drusilla's betrayal and they'd become somewhat friendly over the past year or two. He had taken to dropping by to chat a couple of times a month. The slayer was unaware of it though. He knew that she'd stake him if she had an inkling that he had the nerve to even speak to her mother much less stop by for a cuppa on occasion.

He ditched the shotgun in a dumpster, the thought of killing Buffy had evaporated at the sight of her tears. The urge to go to Willie's and pick up a bottle became overwhelming so he altered his course to go by the demon bar. He kicked a stray can in the alley and winced slightly when the noise echoed down through the narrow passage.

A growl caught his attention. Allowing his demon visage to come forward, his enhanced eyesight let him spot the small body being held up against the wall of the building to his left. A large demon had a clawed hand around the child's throat and growled again. A feral smile crossed Spike's handsome face. A jolt of adrenaline flooded his body as he almost flew across the alley to tap the demon on its massive shoulder.

"Excuse me. Don't you think you should pick on someone more your size?" Spike stepped back fractionally to brace himself for the attack he knew was coming. To his surprise, the demon ignored him. Picking up a loose board, Spike broke it across the demon's back. This time it turned around and released its hold on the small body. The boy slumped to the ground unconscious. Spike tuned his ears for a moment and was surprisingly relieved to hear his heartbeat, strong and steady in the tiny chest. The demon swiped a sharp claw at the blond vampire. Spike ducked the attempt easily and laughed derisively. A spot of violence was just what he needed to help alleviate the helpless anger at the unfairness of Joyce's illness. He instinctively knew it was bad and the knowledge was eating away at him.

"Come on then. Let's see what you've got." Spike taunted the demon. He wasn't even sure the big ugly could understand him but the amused tone the vampire used enraged the demon and it attacked again. Spike ducked again and popped up behind it. He jumped up, grasped the demon around the neck and gave it a quick twist, snapping the thick appendage with a bit of difficulty. He landed gracefully as the demon collapsed and began to melt away.

"At least it's a self-cleaning ugly." Spike muttered, letting his gameface slide away as he crouched down to check on the boy that was beginning to stir and regain consciousness.

"Let's see, Little One. Are you all right? What in Bloody Hell are you doing out at night by yourself?" The gentle tone the blond used would have surprised anyone who did not know him well. He hid that side of him from nearly everyone. The child had landed face down on the filthy pavement so Spike eased him over onto his back. He pulled away in shock.

The small figure groaned. He opened startling green eyes and sat up. Spike extended his hand and helped him to his feet. He raised a small hand and straightened his clothing. The little guy was no larger than a nine year old boy, but Spike had no doubt that he was far older than his own hundred and twenty-some years.

"Well, well. And what are you doing so far away from home?" The British vampire enquired.

"What? We're not allowed to travel? See the world? Shows what you know, English." Spike smiled at the sound of an accent he hadn't heard much of in over a century.

"And what would you be smiling at, you vampire?" The small man demanded.

"I'd watch my tone if I were you. Sure, I'm a vampire, but I'm the vampire that saved your life. What did that demon want with you anyway?" Spike was amused at the outrage the little guy was exhibiting.

"What do you think he wanted?" The petulant expression merely widened Spike's smile.

"Stupid git. Didn't he know you can't get it that way?" Spike tilted his head curiously. "Come to think of it…"

A tiny foot stamped in irritation. "I know, you saved my life now I owe you. What do you want?"

The possibilities boggled Spike's mind. The answer to so many of his problems was standing right in front of him. He would have to be very careful though. So many times these things turned out so very wrong just because the little devils loved to be difficult.

"What's your name?" Spike asked.

"I am Sean Patrick O'Brien. At your service." The diminutive man bowed. He walked over a couple of feet and retrieved his hat and a minuscule cane.

"It's a pleasure. My name is Spike." The vampire bowed his head in return, his humor increasing at the formality of it. Suddenly his problems didn't seem so dire.

"What kind of name is Spike? Sounds like a dog. I'll be asking you again, Spike. What is it you want so I can be on me way." The irritation was becoming more apparent by the minute.

"I'll have to think about that for a bit. For now, I was on my way to Willie's. Care to join me?" Spike stood up and looked down at his new companion.

"And what would a 'Willie's' be?"

"It's a demon bar." An expression of fear crossed the miniature features. "Don't worry, no one will bother you while you're with me." Spike motioned for his new friend to precede him out of the alley.

"Well, why didn't you say so? I could use a spot of Irish whiskey. Lead on, Vampire." The little man waited and fell into step with Spike as they made their way to the bar.


	2. If Wishes Were Horses

If Wishes Were Horses

Disclaimer: I own nothing, can't speak for WayWard Childe. Don't know what he owns.

Summary: Spike makes some wishes.

Reviews: I love reviews. I crave reviews. WayWard Childe and I are thrilled over the positive response to this fic. Thanks. Readers Rock but Reviewers RULE!

A/N: I think I forgot to point out that this is going to be AU. Enjoy.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Spike and his new friend strode into Willie's bar and made their way over to the counter. Spike ordered a bottle of Irish whiskey from the human bartender.

"Now, Spike. You know I can't…" Willie stopped as he noticed Spike's companion. "Why did you bring him here?"

"He's with me and I want a bottle of Irish whiskey. Now." Spike leaned across the counter as he made his demand.

"But your tab. It's getting pretty steep." Willie wiped a glass, not meeting the vampire's gaze.

"I promise I can do more damage to this place than my tab is worth. Want to see?" Spike growled. He was distracted by a small hand on his arm.

"Spike, why do you let a human talk to you that way?" Sean asked.

Willie looked delighted. "He doesn't know? Can I tell him?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Spike here can't hurt humans. He can tear the place up as much as he wants but he can't harm a hair on any human's head. He's got this chip…" The bartender trailed off as he caught sight of Spike's gameface.

"Just give me the bloody bottle while you still have a bar to serve it in. Or maybe you'd like the slayer to come in and 'ask' around for information. She's not in the best of moods right now. A spot of interrogation would be just what she needs, I'd wager." The paling of Willie's face was enough to satisfy Spike and he let his demon fade away. Seconds later a large bottle and two glasses slid across the counter. Spike nodded and turned to find a table.

Within a fraction of a second, Spike had commandeered a table and poured them each a drink, slamming his own down and pouring another in quick succession.

Sean sipped his drink and observed Spike under the rim of his fedora. He had never met a vampire like this one before. Most of the time he just avoided the undead. Few of them had the sense to realize what he was and those that did notice him thought he was a child. In his experience vampires were not the brightest coins in the crock. This one seemed to have a modicum of intelligence underneath the uncouth demeanor. He'd obviously spent time at some point with an Irishman. There was pain lurking in the sapphire gaze of his unlikely companion. He watched as Spike poured yet another glass of the rather mediocre whiskey. Still it _was_ Irish and beggars couldn't be choosers.

"Slow down. It's not the best of brews but it doesn't deserve to be slugged that way" Sean reprimanded the vampire.

Spike started and seemed to surface from some rather painful ruminating. "Sorry, Mate. Got a lot on my mind."

"It's okay. But really, slow down. Getting drunk is not going to solve your problem." Sean set his glass on the table and leaned forward. "Talking might help."

Spike looked at the diminutive man across from him. The hunter green fedora covered what Spike knew to be flaming red hair. Bright green eyes held his blue ones steadily. Spike studied the suit that matched the hat and smiled.

"I think you can help." He murmured.

"I knew you'd get to it. What is it you'd be wishing for?" Sean smiled.

Spike spaced out again, coming back only when Sean tapped him on the arm with his cane. He looked around the bar at the demons occupying the space. More than one of them was giving the blond vampire evil looks.

Spike shook his head. "Not here. Somewhere private. What I want no one can know about. Okay?"

Sean nodded. Taking the bottle with them, they left. Spike led the way to his crypt. Only remembering when they got there that Harmony was waiting for him. She jumped into his unwilling arms as soon as he stepped through the door.

"Blondie Bear! Did you do it? Did you kill her?" She squealed.

Spike shoved her off almost violently. "No. Harm, I need you to move back to your lair. I can't have you here anymore. Buffy knows you're here. She won't look for you at the old place; she's already been there and knows it's empty. You'll be safe there."

The blonde nodded and pouted. "Will you come over later?" She slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I need you to keep me warm." She cooed.

"Harm! Dead remember? No body heat. Now go, I don't know how long it'll be before Buffy gets here." Spike lied. He pushed her out of his arms and gave her an encouraging nod as she turned to leave. She blew him a kiss as she hurried out the door.

Sean shook his head. "What possessed you to…?" He trailed off and raised his hands suggestively. The female vampire hadn't even noticed him.

Spike frowned. "She is an alright shag, I guess. When a bloke's desperate enough…" He let his own thought trail off. He held up the bottle he was still holding.

"Now, I don't want to be drunk when I do this. I've heard stories about how it wasn't done just right and things got mucked up completely. What I want is so personal I _can't_ mess it up." Spike began to pace in agitation trying to figure out the best way to word his wishes. He was beginning to feel a little overwhelmed by the enormity of what he was about to do. How many times in a person's life or unlife did they have the chance to fix something for someone else this way? Then again, how many times did one save the life of a Leprechaun and earn himself three wishes?

Spike noticed that Sean sat down in the easy chair so he took a seat on a sarcophagus not too far away.

"What was it Angelus told me about leprechauns and wishes? It was a rhyme…" Spike thought for a moment.

"Three wishes I'll grant you, big wishes or small but wish the fourth wish and you lose them all." Sean chanted softly.

Spike smiled with fond remembrance. "That was it."

Sean gazed at Spike thoughtfully. "I'm guessing your first wish would be to get rid of that chip." He remarked. He was stunned when Spike shook his head vehemently.

"No. My first wish is for someone else. I'm just trying to figure out how to word it that it won't bollocks anything up." Spike fell silent for a moment.

"Why don't you tell me a little about who it's for and maybe I can help you do it right?" Sean suggested.

"There's this lady, name of Joyce Summers. She reminds me of my own mum. Really nice, you know? She treats me like a person, not a monster. She's going in for tests tomorrow. It's bad. I can feel it." Spike jumped down to pace. He turned his back to the leprechaun and paused for a moment to blink back tears.

"So what you want is for her tests to show nothing wrong with her?" Sean asked quietly. He was impressed. He'd never seen a vampire do something so unselfish.

Spike cleared his throat and nodded. "Can you do it?"

"What's your real name?" Sean asked.

The blond swung around incredulously. "Why?"

Sean smiled. "Because I don't grant wishes for people with puppy names."

"It's William." Spike answered reluctantly.

An odd expression crossed Sean's face. "Would that be William the Bloody, Childe of Angelus?"

Spike nodded slowly. "Yeah, why?"

"You are _nothing_ like I was told you were." Sean commented.

"I've changed." The vampire muttered resentfully.

"Well, William, wish granted. Ms. Summers will receive a clean bill of health. Do you know what your second wish would be?" Sean watched the relief spread across Spike's pale face.

"I have to admit my other two wishes are a bit on the selfish side." He admitted sheepishly. His thoughts turned to Buffy and his newly discovered feelings for the Slayer. He hadn't had the nerve to tell her how he felt except for the almost kiss he'd nearly attempted after telling her about the slayers he'd killed. What she'd said as she was leaving hit him again and the pain in his chest expanded again. Anger tightened his throat as he turned to Sean.

"After the first wish, I think you're entitled to a little selfishness. What is it you're wanting?" The leprechaun was immensely curious to find out what the next wish would be.

"I wish for someone to love me unreservedly, just as I am. I want them to choose to love me without obligations or shame. Some one I can love in return. Is that too much to ask?" Spike stated quietly with his head bowed almost in embarrassment.

Sean tilted his head. A vampire who wanted to be loved? Now he was even more intrigued by this amazing creature. He decided to stick around Sunnydale a bit longer than he'd originally planned just to see how things developed. The leprechaun had been in town for almost a week and had seen quite a bit in that time. He'd seen the slayer and her mates. He'd seen this vampire on the perimeter of the slayer's little circle and he'd seen Spike's confusion over his growing feelings for the slayer. He knew how the group treated Spike. No one deserved that kind of behavior. A wicked smile crossed his tiny face. He knew just what to do.

"Granted." He said staggered by the brilliant smile that lit Spike's face. "Do you know what your third wish would be?"

Spike tensed. This was the most difficult wish. He knew what he wanted. He just didn't want there to be any misunderstanding about why he wanted it.

"It's not that I want to hunt again. It's just that if something happened to…someone. If humans were to…I couldn't protect… No one can know. The slayer would kill me without even talking about it. Do you know what I'm saying?" Spike knew he was babbling but couldn't seem to stop.

Sean was speechless. The one thing he'd thought Spike would want first was actually the last wish and he didn't want it so he could kill again. He wanted it so he could protect the humans who treated as if he were less than the dirt under their feet. Sean left the armchair and jumped up onto the sarcophagus.

"William, come here." He directed.

Spike hesitantly returned to his seat.

"Look at me." Sean stared into Spike's startling dark blue eyes. Long moments passed and Spike became a little uncomfortable under the leprechaun's scrutiny. Sean seemed pleased at what he found. He was elated to see the complete sincerity in Spike's gaze. Sean made his decision.

"Granted."


	3. The First Wish, Joyce

The First Wish…Joyce

Disclaimer: All Buffy-type people belong to Joss. Sean is the property of Squirly Childe Productions.

Summary: The results of Spike's first wish.

Reviews: Yes, please. Readers Rock but Reviewers RULE!

A/N: When this story is finished, all other collaborations will be posted under our new penname Squirly Childe. We have a bio, picture and everything. Please, read, enjoy and most important, review. Thanks.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Spike felt a moment of disorientation and a dull pain flared in the back of his head for a moment. He swayed before righting himself. A few minutes later, he felt much better. The sensation that he'd had since he'd discovered the existence of the chip was gone. He smiled at the leprechaun.

"Thanks, Mate." The vampire said. "I think this calls for a drink." He picked up the discarded bottle of whiskey and poured them both a glass.

"I'm glad I could help." Sean told him sincerely. They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes.

"What's next on your agenda?" Spike asked.

"I'll be sticking around for a bit. I have a couple of old friends to look up." Sean told him. "It's time I was getting along now." He finished his drink and handed Spike the glass with a nod. He made sure he had his cane and sauntered over to the door. He tipped his fedora and left.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next day.

Spike made his way through the sewer to the hospital with butterflies in his stomach. He was sure his wish had been granted but he couldn't wait to see for himself. He was so fond of the Slayer's mother that he couldn't bear the thought that something could happen to her. He paused for a moment before dashing through the sunlight to the safety of the shaded entrance of the hospital. He checked to make sure the flowers he'd brought were still presentable and that he wasn't sizzling anywhere. Then he swaggered up to the information desk to ask for Joyce's room number.

He approached the others with trepidation. Buffy and Dawn were sitting next to each other on an old sofa. Riley was hovering looking like a Neanderthal, at least to Spike. Willow and Tara were quietly talking in a corner. Spike assumed the others would be around later.

"Why are you here?" Buffy asked wearily.

"Brought your mum some flowers. Thought I'd check to see how she was doing. Have the results come back yet?" Spike answered her a little defensively.

Dawn stood up and took the flowers going in search of something to put them in. "Thank you, Spike." She said, happy for something to do. She returned with the bouquet in a plastic water container.

Tara and Willow had ceased their conversation as soon as they'd heard Buffy speak. Tara was distracted by something different about the blond vampire the others seemed to dislike so much. If she could watch him for just a little while maybe she could figure it out, she thought.

Everyone's attention was caught by the appearance of the doctor. He was scanning the chart in his hands intently. Tara's attention was diverted back to Spike when she saw a look almost like…anticipation on his handsome face.

"Miss Summers, we have run every test we can think of and…I don't know how to explain it but…" The doctor stopped.

"It's bad isn't it?" Buffy asked tearfully as the doctor paused.

The middle-aged man looked up from his papers. "Oh no! It's good. We couldn't find anything wrong with your mother. I could have sworn her symptoms indicated a tumor but we couldn't find anything. Your mother is in perfect health."

Only Tara noticed the expression on Spike's face. The quiet satisfaction reflected in the startling sapphire eyes. She got the feeling that he was the only one not surprised by the test results.

Buffy and Dawn were squealing in joy, hugging everyone in reach including, to his surprise, Spike. When they realized what they'd done, they backed away from the vampire quickly. He smirked at their slip and turned away to leave. Tara, who was still watching the blond, noticed that he winced at their rejection as soon as his back was turned. It was gone almost before it registered. If Tara hadn't been watching him so closely, she'd have missed it. There was something…almost familiar about him.

"Can we see her?" Dawn asked the doctor.

"Of course, she'll be ready to go home soon." The doctor smiled and withdrew to attend to patients who were actually sick.

Dawn noticed Spike as he reached the door. "Spike? Don't you want to give mom the flowers you brought?"

He stopped on the threshold. Tara saw his shoulders tense. He turned and nodded. "Sure, Bit."

Spike lagged behind the rest as they made their way to Joyce's room. Everyone was chatting happily about the good news. The blond vampire had an unaccustomed lump in his throat that his wish had actually worked the way he'd wanted it to. He'd heard horror stories, mostly from Angelus, about how wrong wishes to leprechauns could become. He would have to make sure it was a good long time before he said the 'w' word again. He was afraid to even think it. It suddenly occurred to him that if this wish had come true so well, then maybe…He broke off that train of thought abruptly when he heard Dawn telling Joyce that he'd brought her a bouquet. He shyly held out the plastic container with the flowers.

"Why, Spike. They're lovely. Thank you." Joyce sniffed the fragrance as she took them. She set them on a table next to where she was sitting. Spike sidled up to the opposite side.

"Only the best for you. You know that." Spike sometimes felt like a small boy when in Joyce's presence even though they usually talked as adults when he wandered by the house for tea.

"I heard the news. So they're springing you, yeah?" He asked, as he moved slightly closer to the bed where she sat. He reached past her to tweak a flower into place unobtrusively inhaling as he leaned near her. He backed away with a tiny sigh of relief. The scent of old blood and illness he'd detected the last time he'd seen her was gone. It had only been a few days and he'd been relieved when Buffy had told him the night before of the tests.

Joyce smiled brilliantly up at the vampire. "Isn't it wonderful? They were so sure it was something serious."

"Okay, Spike. You've given your flowers. You aren't winning any points here. Go away." Riley spoke belligerently from his position next to Buffy.

Spike opened his mouth to retort when his blue gaze was caught by Joyce's reproachful hazel one. His mouth snapped closed so fast his teeth hurt. A sheepish smile curved his lips as she nodded in approval. Almost everyone tensed when he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I'm really glad you're feeling better." He murmured before backing away.

"Thank you." Joyce smiled.

"You can leave now, Spike." Buffy snarled.

Joyce glared at her elder daughter. "Buffy." She said warningly. "Be nice."

"It's okay, I gotta be going anyway. Lots of evil things to be doing, you know." Spike winked at Dawn and left while she was still giggling.

Later, Buffy and the others were passing the wonderful news to Giles, Anya and Xander. They were all gathered in the Magic Box. Giles began his characteristic cleaning of his glasses at the news that Spike had dared to bring flowers to Joyce.

Willow and Tara were sitting together at the research table. Dawn was lounging on the stairs behind them. The three of them exchanged rueful glances while the others verbally bashed the absent vampire.

"Why do you find it so hard to believe that maybe Spike just wanted to do something nice?" Tara finally dared to ask.

Xander scoffed. "Like Fangless could ever do anything nice. He's a vampire, they don't do nice." The bell on the door rang as he spoke.

Anya turned a bright smile toward the front door. "Hello, welcome. Come in and spend your money." She chirped.

"Anyanka, me darlin. I heard you were here. I didn't believe it. Thought me leg was being pulled. But as I live and breath, there you are big as life and just as lovely." The diminutive visitor said cheerfully.

Buffy turned to Giles. "I thought you told me leprechauns didn't exist."


	4. Annoying A Leprechaun Is Never Smart

Annoying A Leprechaun Is _Never_ Smart

Disclaimer: It's all been said before.

Summary: Xander annoyed the leprechaun. Big mistake.

Reviews: Yes please! Love reviews, adore reviewers. Readers Rock but Reviewers RULE!

A/N: WayWard Childe: I'm loving the collaboration we've got going on. This story wouldn't exist without you. You're awesome.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sean jumped easily up to the top of the counter. He sat on the edge, leaned on the cash register and surveyed the humans who had made his friends life miserable.

"Sean Patrick O'Brien! What are you doing in Sunnydale?" Anya asked the leprechaun.

"Seeing a bit of the world. A few of us decided to wander a bit and take a look at something other than Ireland. I'll be going home in a few days. Word has it in the demon world that you're human now. That is a shame. You made such a delightful demon. Your vengeances were inspiration to us all." Sean smiled at the ex-vengeance demon.

"I'm now human, helping the American economy by practicing capitalism." Anya nodded and smiled. "I have a boyfriend and everything."

"Really, now? And isn't that fine?" Sean knew full well who Anya's boyfriend was. He was one of Spike's biggest tormentors.

"It is wonderful. Xander, I'd like for you to meet my friend Sean." Anya motioned for the male Scooby to come over and meet the Leprechaun.

"Um. Hi. Are you a…Leprechaun?" Xander stammered.

"That I would be. So you're the man lovely Anya has taken up with. You are very lucky." Sean smirked.

"Yeah. Wow, a Leprechaun. Imagine." Xander backed up and sat down at the research table.

"Anya, me darlin, introduce me to the others." Sean requested.

The blonde pointed to each person in turn as she identified them. "That's Buffy, she's the slayer. Giles is her watcher. The redhead is Willow, she's a witch. Next to her is Tara, another witch. You know Xander. The teenager on the stairs is Dawn, Buffy's sister."

"The slayer? I've heard of slayers but have never had the pleasure. And aren't you a lovely one too? Witches are you? Well, America certainly has its share of fair lasses. Dawn, as pretty as the rising sun, you are. Mr. Giles. Would that be Rupert Giles?" Sean flattered each girl in turn before turning his attention to the Watcher.

"Why, yes. You've heard of me? I can't imagine how that could be." Giles cleaned his glasses in confusion.

"Your name is well known in the demon community back home." Sean said seriously, a twinkle in his bright green eyes. "I heard something about a vampire when I came in. I imagine you'd be having quite a bit of vamp problems on the Hellmouth."

"This vampire is more of a nuisance than a problem." Xander stated, unaware of the spark of anger in Sean's eyes. "He's harmless, can't bite. Not much good for anything. Buffy won't stake him though."

"I can't kill a helpless creature, Xan." Buffy reminded him.

The 'helpless creature' under discussion burst through the door at that moment. The sun hadn't quite finished going down so Spike had a smoldering blanket thrown over his head. He dropped it on the floor and stomped out the smoking spots.

"Speak of the devil." Xander muttered resentfully.

"Thanks, Harris, nice to see you too. Slayer? Your mum get home okay?" Spike's continued concern for Joyce disconcerted Buffy.

"Not that it's any of your business but yes." The petite blonde stated.

"Buffy, Spike brought her some really pretty flowers. He's always nice to me and Mom. If you were just a little nicer to him…" Dawn was cut short by her sister's anger.

"He's just a vampire, Dawn. I don't have to be nice to him. Spike, was there anything else you wanted?" Buffy asked the blond vampire with irritation clear in her voice.

"Yeah, Dawnie. If you stop encouraging him, he'd stop coming around." Xander added maliciously.

Sean watched the display with rising annoyance. They had no reason that he could see to be so disdainful of Spike. A glance from Spike banked his ire. He could see, even if the others couldn't, the renewed confidence in the blond vampire's stance. The flicker of amusement in the sapphire eyes that hinted at a secret he wasn't telling.

Tara noticed a subtle difference in Spike's aura. She could see there was something changed about him but she still couldn't figure out what it was.

"Oh, I don't need encouragement to visit. I know how much you look forward to my sparkling presence. And, no Slayer, there wasn't anything else. Just checking on your mum, is all. Thought you'd get pissy if I went by the house." Spike smirked at the consternation on Buffy's face. He knew he'd thrown her off balance and was enjoying the sensation more than he would have thought possible. He hoped that Sean would get the hint and not say anything about their acquaintance. A casual glance around the shop brought his gaze to the leprechaun lounging on the counter.

"You have company." Spike noted. "I'm Spike, you are…?" He held out his hand to Sean.

"Sean Patrick O'Brien, pleasure to make your acquaintance." Sean answered rather sardonically as he shook the proffered hand.

"The great Poofter used to tell us stories about Leprechauns. We should go out for a bit of a drink and you can tell me if they're true." Spike told him with a smile.

"That would be grand. We should, but it will have to be tomorrow as I'm catching up with some old friends today. Just stopped by to see Anyanka." Sean indicated the ex-demon behind him.

"Tomorrow it is then." Spike nodded. Without bothering to say anything else to the Scoobies, the blond menace opened the door and exited into the increasing darkness. His black leather duster swirled around his lean frame as he walked.

"Well, if that wasn't a breath of dead air." Xander grumbled. "Doesn't he have anything better to do?"

"He didn't seem so bad to me." Sean remarked with a thoughtful look at Xander.

"He hasn't kidnapped you and tried to kill you." Xander told him.

"Oh, I'm sure if he truly wanted to kill you, he would have. Being the Childe of Angelus and all." Sean commented.

Dawn spoke up. "See, I told you that Spike wouldn't have killed you."

Buffy shushed her sister. "Spike is an evil soulless vampire with nothing better to do than annoy me. So please stop defending him." She turned to Sean. "How would you know who his Sire is? And it wasn't Angelus, it was Drusilla."

"Sure, and you're telling me it wasn't William the Bloody, one part of the Scourge of Europe that just went out the door. There's not a soul in the demon world hasn't heard of Spike and Angelus. Who told you it was the lovely Drusilla who sired that master vampire?" Sean told her.

"He did, last night." Buffy was confused.

Giles cleaned his glasses again. "The question of just who sired Spike has been the subject of debate for decades. No one truly knows, I'm afraid." He said, replacing his glasses.

"Can't see where anyone would care." Xander's continued complaints about the blond vampire were seriously annoying Sean.

He hid his irritation and turned to Anya. "Well, Darlin, I must be going. It's been a treat to see you again."

Anya kissed his cheek. "Come back before you leave. Okay?" She pleaded.

"Of course." The leprechaun jumped down and bowed to the others. "It's been a rare occasion, meeting the lot of you." He made his way to the door. "Good evening to you all."

Giles watched in bemusement, as a creature he'd sworn to his slayer didn't exist, swept out of his shop. "My goodness." He murmured.

Outside out of sight of the shop door, Sean paused. "Xander Harris, from this moment on for the next twenty four hours, each insult you utter against William will have it's own reward. A sneeze one time, a twitch the next, a day in which you will learn tolerance for Spike is your punishment for your intolerance." Satisfied he'd cursed Xander properly, Sean twirled his cane and vanished.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next day began as all the others before it did, the alarm clock rang. Xander woke up and luxuriated in the knowledge that they were no longer in the basement. Contentment at the peace brought a smile to Xander's handsome face. He heaved himself out of Anya's warm arms and nudged her awake.

"Ahn, time to get up. Gotta go make some money. Let's go, Honey. Rise and shine." He said as he headed into the shower.

The blonde ex-demon got up and walked through the apartment to the kitchen. She started a pot of coffee as she yawned and stretched. Xander slipped up behind her and slid his arms around her waist. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. A random thought crossed his mind that the only blight in his life was one bleached-blond, neutered vampire. He sneezed.

"Bless you. Are you getting ill?" Anya asked worriedly. "You can't give me orgasms if you're ill. Please say you're not getting contagious."

"I'm not getting sick. It was just a sneeze." Xander denied. He got out a loaf of bread and popped four slices into the toaster.

"That's good. Although I would be very good at nursing you back to health." Anya chattered, buttering the toast as it finished.

Xander poured a cup of coffee. "You never told me you knew a leprechaun."

"You never asked." She told him seriously.

"So, he ever grant you any wishes?" Xander asked almost casually.

"No. And don't you go around asking him for any wishes either. It's almost as bad as getting a wish from a vengeance demon. Nothing good ever comes of it." Anya warned him. Something about the way she said it stayed with Xander all day. A day in which he dropped his hammer three times and sneezed almost a dozen times over the course of the day. Not once did he make the connection that these things only happened after he said or thought something negative about Spike.

Everyone was gathered in the Magic Box, as was their habit after school and work. Riley and Buffy were telling Giles about patrol the night before and getting ready for that night's patrolling. Anya was counting the money in the register. Dawn had stayed home with Joyce. Tara and Willow were doing homework at the research table, holding hands out of sight under the table.

Xander was drafting a schedule for the employees he now supervised. Spike sauntered into the shop and smirked at the various humans scattered around.

"Well, aren't we all just busy little worker bees tonight?" He commented.

"Go away, Spike. You weren't invited." Xander griped, then sneezed.

"Bless you." Tara said quietly.

"Thank you." Xander nodded. "Spike, why do you come here every night when you know we don't want you here?" A twitch of his hand sent his carefully mapped out schedule tumbling to the floor.

"Damn it!" The young carpenter swore.

Spike noticed his difficulty with amusement. "Having problems, Harris?"

"No!" Xander gathered his papers and put them back the way he had them.

Buffy and Riley advanced toward Spike. He retreated to the safety of the stairs and sprawled across the steps. "Why are you here, Spike?"

"Just waiting for Sean to come around. We had arrangements to go for a drink. I left before telling him where to meet so I figured he'd show up here sooner or later." Spike drawled from behind Willow and Tara.

"Well, okay, but don't talk to anyone." Buffy ordered.

"Gee, Slayer, never got the memo that said you could tell me what to do." Spike remarked sarcastically.

Xander's hand twitched and broke the pencil he was holding. "Spike, if you have to sit there can you at least _shut up_? Ahhh-chooo!"

Spike noticed both the twitch and the sneeze with glee. He was beginning to see a connection and the amusement possibilities were nearly endless. He propped his elbows on the step behind him and crossed his feet at the ankles. His scarred eyebrow went up when he saw Xander glare at him just before another twitch sent the papers scattering again. The blond vampire settled in to watch the brunette human's discomfort. A steady gaze was all Spike needed to ensure that Xander was convulsed in a non-stop sneezing fit.

Buffy moved over to her friend and glared at Spike. "Whatever it is you're doing, stop it!" She ordered.

The scarred brow went up again. "I _know_ you're not accusing me of causing the Whelp's problem." He drawled. "I _am_ enjoying it but I'm not _doing_ it."

"Then how come he's so much worse since you came in?" Riley pointed out.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Farm Boy." The vampire answered disinterestedly, checking his nail polish for chips.

Willow stood up. "Come on, Xander, let's get you outside, maybe there's a new herb in the shop that you're allergic to."

The redheaded witch guided her continuously sneezing best friend outside. He leaned against the wall and inhaled deeply. Gradually the sneezing fit eased. They decided to stay outside for a while.

Sean passed them with a hidden smile as he went into the shop looking for Spike. "Are you ready to go?" He greeted Spike with a smirk.

Spike nodded.

Buffy crossed her arms. "Who said you could leave? You haven't told us what you did to Xander."

"I'm only going to say this one more time, Slayer. I did not do anything to the wanker. He's not worth my time." Spike rose gracefully from the steps and swept out of the shop with a gleeful leprechaun on his heels and a flummoxed slayer staring after them in shock.

Tara watched the display with intense curiosity. The change in Spike's aura was more obvious. She still couldn't pinpoint the cause of the change but she could see the effect it was having on his entire bearing. There was a confidence to him she hadn't seen before.

Willow and Xander came back into the shop. Buffy and Riley left for the night's patrol shortly after. Giles suggested they research to find out if anything mystical could have caused Xander's problems. Tara had an early class and excused herself to back to the dorm. The others were so involved in solving the puzzle of Xander's sneezing that they barely noticed her departure.

Tara walked back to the dormitory swiftly. She knew she shouldn't be out after dark by herself but had felt uncomfortable watching the others fuss over Xander. She didn't notice the shadowy figures that followed her as she made her way home.


	5. Keeping Secrets

Keeping Secrets

Disclaimer: All Buffy-type people belong to Joss and M.E. Sean belongs to Squirly Childe Productions.

Summary: Walking home after dark is usually an extreme sport in Sunnydale.

Reviews: Yes, please. Love reviews, adore reviewers. Readers Rock but Reviewers RULE!

A/N: WayWard Childe and I are thrilled about the reception to this fic. Thank you very much everyone!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tara picked up her speed as she became aware that she was being followed. She passed an alley and screamed as someone jumped in front of her. She could feel that there was more than one but tried to stay focused. The four men surrounded her and she found herself being forced into the alley, into the shadows. They backed her up against the wall. Panicked, she tried to remember a spell to use but her mind remained stubbornly blank.

"Well, what have we here?" The leader asked his cohorts. A rumble of approval sounded through the group.

"She's pretty." One of the others said as he reached out to caress her long dark blonde hair.

"Yeah, we're gonna have some fun. Aren't we, Sweetheart?" The leader said with an unpleasant smile.

Tara began to shake with terror. Her mind shut down as she braced herself for the rape she knew was coming.

Spike and Sean had just left the bar when they heard the scream. It sounded familiar to the vampire but he couldn't identify it. They ran in the direction the sound had come from. Sean vanished from Spike's side and reappeared in the alley where Tara was cowering against the wall. The four men were advancing on the terrified girl. Sean went to the end of the alley to guide Spike.

The vampire took in the scene in a flash. His preternatural speed had him directly behind the would-be rapists in seconds.

"Is this a private party or can anyone play?" The amused British accent reached through Tara's fear and gave her hope until she remembered the chip. These guys were human; Spike would be paralyzed with pain after just one hit.

"Go away and get your own girl." The leader growled without turning away from his prize.

Spike tapped him on the shoulder. "That wasn't nice." The vampire purred.

The brute turned; ready to strike out at the intruder. "I said…" His statement ended in a shriek as he came face to face with something he'd never seen before. Spike smiled, his fangs flashing in the dim light. The other three men turned as their leader went flying into the wall across the alley. He slumped to the ground unconscious.

Tara braced herself for the inevitable, closing her eyes. She knew that Spike would be incapacitated from the chip. The growl of pain she expected never came. Instead she heard the dull thud of fists and screams of human injuries. She opened her eyes to see Spike fighting the men who'd trapped her. His human face was back in place as he landed punches and kicks on the thugs.

There was something about him. Tara looked at Spike in dazed amazement. Then it dawned on her. He was hurting humans. As she watched he knocked the last one out cold and heaved him onto the pile of unconscious bodies on the other side of the alley. She had slid down the wall in helpless terror until she was slumped bonelessly on the grimy pavement. The blond vampire gazed down in fierce satisfaction at the mound of worthless humans before twisting his head to crack his neck. He tuned to look at Tara. The fear on her face as she watched him tugged at his unbeating heart.

Carefully approaching the traumatized witch, Spike knelt next to her. The dim light fell across his features, highlighting his sapphire eyes. Tara felt memory tugging at her. She gasped.

"William." She murmured, reaching a hand up to caress his face. She was transported back five years.

_She was fifteen, he was sixteen. They were inseparable. They had known each other for years and had been that way for most of it. William and Tara were a familiar sight in their small town. You couldn't see one without the other. They had met in elementary school and had instantly become friends. Now that they were in high school, they were within only a year or two of announcing their engagement. He had asked her to marry him when he was only ten and she was nine. They knew each other so well they found themselves finishing each other's sentences. Tara loved looking at William. At sixteen he was maturing into the handsome man she'd known for years that he would be. His dark blue eyes sparkled behind wire-rimmed glasses. His leanly muscled body had grown to his full height of five feet eleven. He had curly honey colored hair that he tamed with hair gel. Tara loved the way his hair curled but he'd always been embarrassed by it. He had high sculpted cheekbones and a wicked sense of humor. What Tara had loved most about William was a secret known only to the two of them. He wrote poetry. He thought it was the most awful poetry in the history of the written word but Tara had loved it as much as she loved him. They were inseparable… until the day he died._

"I used to be but I go by Spike now." The confused vampire told her. She blinked at the nearly unfamiliar voice coming from the painfully familiar face. "Glenda, are you all right?" Spike asked.

The nickname snapped Tara back to the present. She pulled her hand back. "Spike! Your chip. It's not working. How? Why?"

Spike ducked his head. "I'm hoping you won't tell the Slayer, seeing as how I just saved you." He muttered.

Tara's wide smoky blue eyes took in the heap of would-be rapists across the alley from them. "Did you…um…did you…kill them?"

Spike glanced over his shoulder at his victims. Shaking his platinum head, he turned back to her with humor gleaming in his eyes. "Didn't even take a bite." He told her almost seriously.

Sean came over to them. "We need to leave. The police are on the way. Someone reported the scream. If you're okay, lass, we'll take you home now."

Spike extended his hand. "Well, Glenda? Can you stand up?"

She nodded tremulously. "I…I think so." She stammered as she let the vampire help her up. She continued to look up at him wonderingly. Spike was getting just a little nervous under her intense stare. His sapphire eyes met Sean's green gaze questioningly. Sean held his hands up to indicate he didn't know. Shrugging, Spike slipped an arm around Tara's waist and led her away from the sound of the approaching sirens. Fortunately they were close to her dorm and it only took a few minutes before she was unlocking the door to her room.

Spike leaned on the door and watched as she turned on a table lamp. "Are you sure you're all right there, Pet?" He asked. The concern in his accented voice warming her. She turned, expecting him to be inside.

"C…come in Spike." She stuttered.

Surprise raised the vampire's eyebrows at the invitation. He and Sean slipped through the doorway and the leprechaun shut it. Spike tentatively sat on the edge of a chair and eyed the girl as she flitted around the room.

"Glenda? Are you sure you're all right? Should I call Red?" Spike asked again. He wasn't sure how he could help.

Tara stood in front of Spike and looked him directly in the eyes for the first time that he could remember. There it was again, she mused, the feeling of familiarity.

"Spike, do you believe in reincarnation?" She asked.

A frown creased Spike's forehead. He tilted his head questioningly. "What are you going on about?"

She shook her head. "Never mind. Why isn't your chip working? Buffy isn't going to be happy."

The blond vampire closed his eyes for a moment before looking at her pleadingly. "Are you going to tell her?" He asked, avoiding the 'why' part of her query.

She frowned, considering his request. "Are you going to start killing again?"

"Hadn't planned on it." Spike answered her. She gazed into his wide-open sapphire gaze for a minute.

'I've never been able to resist those eyes.' She thought. Aloud, she told him, "If I find out you're killing humans, I'll tell her. But I still want to know how."

Spike cast a panicked glance at Sean. She caught it. "Spike! You made a wish? Do you know how dangerous that is? No offense, Sean, but wishing is never a good way to get things done." She lectured gently.

Sean nodded. "In most cases, lass, the wishing is a bad thing because they're usually for very selfish people. But once in a very long while I run across someone whose wish is so unselfish that it's a pleasure to grant them."

Tara turned back to Spike. "You made unselfish wishes?" She asked softly.

He shrugged. "Wasn't much I wanted for myself." He mumbled, ducking his head in apparent embarrassment.

Tara gazed at him in shock. Spike was shy! She couldn't believe it. Behind the bluster and 'big bad' attitude, Spike was shy. Again, memory threatened to overwhelm her. William had been shy. He hadn't needed to hide it though. She gave herself a small shake.

"I won't ask. I think I already know." She told him gently. He beamed at her.

Her heart clenched. That smile! She remembered that smile. How she'd missed it. She suddenly felt the need to think.

"I'm okay. I'm really tired now and Willow will be home soon." She told her visitors softly.

Sean nodded in approval. "You'll be fine, lass. You're a rare jewel, you are, and I'm pleased we were in time." He told her in his lilting Irish accent. He headed for the door. "We should be on our way, lad." He told Spike.

Spike stood up. He gazed down at Tara. "You're sure you're all right?" She nodded and gave him a slight shove toward the door.

"I'm fine." She insisted. "Go."

He let himself be shoved out into the hall with his diminutive buddy. The door shut on them and they looked at each other.

"I need a drink." The blond vampire stated, heading for the exit.

"A fine idea. I knew I liked you." Sean nodded and followed Spike.

The vampire stopped abruptly and looked down at Sean. "What just happened here?" Spike asked in bemusement.

"A lot more than you know, my lad. A lot more than you know." Sean told him evasively.


	6. Good Luck, Bad Luck

Good Luck, Bad Luck

Disclaimer: I own new crutches because I was stupid and picked up something too heavy. I also own tickets to the Sacramento Alternate Universe convention. But I don't own anything that Joss created.

Summary: Some people get lucky some…don't.

Reviews: Yes, please. I love reviews, adore reviewers. Readers Rock but Reviewers RULE!

A/N: WayWard Childe and I are thrilled you all like this story. Thanks.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A normal night of research in the Magic Box did not usually include a Leprechaun but Sean was in attendance anyway. He poked around the books, ran his fingers through a bowl of crystals and peeked over the shoulders of Tara and Willow as they leafed through the huge ancient texts that Giles had assigned to them. Anya spent her time dusting the shelves and counting the money in the register. Xander was once more attempting to construct a workable schedule for his crew. Dawn was doing homework at the table, sitting opposite of Tara and Willow. Sean settled into a chair next to the teenager and leaned over to scan her work.

"That answer is wrong, Darlin." He murmured in the brunette's ear.

Dawn looked at the problem he pointed out. "I don't understand." She all but wailed.

The Leprechaun pulled a clean piece of paper towards them. "It goes like this. Pay attention now." He instructed gently as he proceeded to show her how she'd gotten it wrong and how to find the correct answers with the rest of it.

Dawn flashed a brilliant smile at her unusual tutor. "Thanks, I get it now. Why can't they teach it like that at school? Did you know the last time I seriously understood any of this stuff Spike was helping me?" Her face reflected horror.

"I wasn't supposed to tell." She looked down at the table. "Buffy's gonna be so angry if she finds out."

Tara sent her a sympathetic glance. "We won't tell, will we Baby?" She looked pleadingly at the redhead.

"No, I guess not. Just don't do it any more. Okay, Dawnie?" Willow tried to glare sternly at the teenager.

"Xander, you won't tell Buffy, will you?" Tara asked the young carpenter.

"Please Xander, please don't tell Buffy." Dawn entreated with big blue puppy eyes.

"Tell Buffy what?" The slayer in question asked as she came in the front door, Riley in tow as always.

"Um…nothing Buff." Xander mumbled, sending an annoyed glare at his emotional blackmailers.

"Is it about Spike?" Riley asked suspiciously as he had intercepted some of the glances being exchanged.

"It better not be." Buffy grumbled. "Sometimes I wonder why I let him stay undusted."

"Because you can't kill a helpless creature, no matter how irritating he can be." Dawn quoted. "And besides, if you kill Spike I won't speak to you ever again. He hasn't done anything."

Sean gazed appreciatively at the pretty teen. He could tell her affection for the blond vampire was genuine. In that moment he decided that faith such as hers should be rewarded. His attention turned to the conversation between the Slayer and her Watcher.

The petite blonde was describing the number of vampires she'd dusted and the demon she'd killed. Apparently she'd never seen one like it before and Giles immediately began to pull out books so he could try to get her to concentrate for a moment and identify it. Interspersed with her dissertation of the evening's patrol were incessant complaints about Spike. Everyone seemed to ignore her jabs at the absent vampire as a normal part of conversation. Each dig at his friend raised Sean's formidable Irish temper.

Spike made his usual 'slamming through the door' entrance earning himself glares from Buffy, Riley, Giles and Xander. Anya looked up in anticipation of a paying customer, scowling when she realized who it was.

"Hey all, what nasties are we looking for tonight, eh?" Spike rubbed his hands together and looked around expectantly.

"No one but you Spike. Why do you insist on coming here every day when you know we don't want or need your help?" Riley advanced threateningly on the blond menace. He twirled a stake in his fingers thoughtfully. Spike stood his ground and gazed at the former soldier with amused indifference.

"Only here to help." Spike drawled. He moved casually over to the stairs and sprawled comfortably.

Tara watched the exchange curiously. She'd been interested to see how Spike would handle himself when presented with Riley's hostility. Now she knew, Spike wouldn't hurt anyone unless he had to. A small spurt of pride surged through her heart. A slight frown crossed Willow's forehead as she noted her lover's attention to the Spike/Riley exchange.

"Hey, Niblet, how goes the homework?" Spike leaned forward to peek at the teenager's papers.

"All done." Dawn told him proudly. "Sean helped me with it. He explains it almost as well as…um…the teacher does." She changed what she was going to say at the last second as she realized what she was about to reveal.

Spike's sapphire eyes sparkled with glee as he processed what it was she _didn't_ say. A slight nod toward the girl told her he understood and was amused by it. She smiled in relief.

"How's your mum?" The vampire asked.

"She's great. Back to work and working late, which is why I'm here." Dawn gathered her papers together and stuffed them into her backpack. Willow and Tara closed their books and stood up.

"We're going to walk Dawnie home, okay Buff?" Willow announced.

The slayer nodded. "Be careful, I don't know if there are any more of those demons out there. I'd go with but Riley and I need to get back out and patrol some more."

"I'll walk you back." Spike got up and shook his leather duster into place.

Buffy frowned. "Why? What do you want? I don't want them out there with you."

Spike lifted his chin. "Slayer, you don't know if there are any more of those demons running about. You want to take a chance on little Sis's life? What about Red and Glenda? Want to see them hurt? I either walk _with_ them or _behind_ them. Take it or leave it." He held the front door open. "Ladies, whenever you're ready." With that ultimatum he swept out into the darkness, confidence oozing from his slender body.

Sean followed the three girls to the door. "If I may accompany you…?" He trailed off as Dawn graced him with a brilliant smile.

"Of course, I'd love to talk to you some more. Will you tell me about Ireland? I want to visit there some day." The teenager babbled as they left the shop.

"Well, now. 'Tis a beautiful place, Ireland is. A land full of magic and mystery." Sean began telling the enthralled girls all about his homeland, making the walk to Revello Drive seem unusually short.

Dawn invited them in but the witches had early classes and needed to get to the dorm so Spike and Sean declined in favor of escorting them back. Joyce came out from the kitchen to say hello as soon as she heard Spike's voice.

"Spike, how nice to see you! Are you coming in?" She asked.

"No, Ma'am. My friend and I need to see these lovely ladies home safely. I'm very happy to see you doing so well." Spike walked in far enough to give Buffy's mom a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I feel marvelous. Who is your friend?" Joyce smiled at Spike before shifting her attention to the Leprechaun.

"Sean Patrick O'Brien, and I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." Sean bowed as he introduced himself.

"You're from Ireland." Joyce exclaimed in delight. "We just got in a shipment of some wonderful Irish china at the gallery. There are some exquisite antique Belleek vases in it. I'm hoping to snag one for myself but they are a bit pricey. Maybe you could come by and take a look. Tell me if I got a good deal or not."

Sean beamed. "Sure and I'll be pleased to look over your goods. Belleek china is some of the most beautiful in the world. A little bit of the old country to look at would do these aged eyes good."

Spike glanced at the weary couple waiting by the front door. "Sean, Glenda and Red need to get home. We need to go. Joyce, it's good to see you, maybe I can stop in for a cuppa later in the week?"

"That would be lovely, Spike. I'll look forward to it. I'll make sure I have some marshmallows." Joyce nodded with a smile. She genuinely liked the blond vampire. She and Dawn waved the group on their way before locking the door and going to bed. Joyce had the odd thought just as she was dozing off that Sean looked suspiciously like a leprechaun but dismissed it immediately as silly because everyone knows that leprechauns just don't exist. The next thought that drifted through her sleepy mind reminded her that vampires shouldn't exist either but did. She fell into a sound sleep before either thought fully registered.

A quiet walk had Willow and Tara safely tucked into their dorm room. Sean and Spike strolled companionably back to Spike's crypt. The vampire invited his diminutive friend in for a drink but was refused with the excuse that Sean needed to turn in for the night.

Spike made his way happily to the lower level of his home. He went to bed with the knowledge that Captain Cardboard was no longer a threat and that the violence that Spike was constantly threatened with could never occur. The feeling of safety was something he hadn't had since Riley's Initiative monsters put the cursed chip in.

Sean lingered outside Spike's crypt for a short time musing about the best way to teach Buffy and her soldier fellow a well-deserved lesson. An evil smirk crossed his face as the perfect plan occurred to him. Without bothering to verbalize his curse, he merely closed his eyes for a moment. Satisfied they would suffer for their misdeeds, he twirled his cane in delight and vanished.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Dawn woke up feeling extraordinarily good. She dressed and skipped downstairs happily. Joyce greeted her youngest daughter with a smile and a glass of milk.

"Would you like eggs or pancakes?" The blonde asked.

"Eggs and toast, please. It's quicker." Dawn settled at the table and grinned. "Isn't it a great morning?"

Joyce smiled. "It is, isn't it?" She agreed.

Buffy entered the kitchen frowning. She was having a terrible morning and finding the blouse she'd intended to wear had fallen to the bottom of the closet and was wrinkled beyond belief further blackened her bad mood. She held a boot with a broken heel. "My favorite boots…ruined!" She wailed.

"What did you do to it?" Dawn asked her sister. "Really should be more careful kicking demon butt in cheap boots."

Buffy scowled at the teenager who grinned at her unrepentantly. "I just put them on. They're not that old and I didn't wear them on patrol." She griped.

Dawn tucked into the breakfast their mother set in front of her. She shook her head and raised her hand palm up in an 'I don't know then' gesture.

Buffy gave the younger girl a glare and threw the boot petulantly into the trash. She stormed back upstairs to finish dressing for her first class. That she was late did nothing to improve her disposition.

Dawn walked to school with her friend Janice, chattering happily about the Irish lore she'd heard from Sean the previous night. She was distressed when she discovered they had a pop quiz in math but was thrilled when she aced it. She and Janice were walking toward the Magic Box after school when she spotted something green lying in the crack of the sidewalk. Bending down to check it out, Dawn discovered to her delight that it was a twenty-dollar bill. Half a block further down, they passed a clothing store and paused, as they did every day, to sigh over the blouse in the display. Dawn gasped when she saw that the item she'd coveted for the past month had been drastically marked down.

"Dawn, it must be your lucky day." Janice marveled as she watched her friend accept the ample change from the twenty.

Dawn took the proffered bag from the sales clerk and grinned. "I guess it is."

Across town, Buffy's day went from bad to worse. Her purse strap broke, scattering her possessions all over the hall floor. She failed an unexpected psychology test and spilled coffee on her English notes while she studied them in the Student Union. She returned a book to the library and was dismayed to find it was overdue and she owed a hefty fine. She was thrilled to leave her last class of the day and retreat to the sanctuary of the Magic Box. She took her frustrations out on the punching bag in the training room while waiting for Riley to meet her for patrol.

The slayer regaled her boyfriend with her mishaps of the day while they strolled through one of Sunnydale's many cemeteries. Riley made sympathetic noises while she bemoaned her day. They managed to dust a few vampires but were relieved when it turned out to be fairly quiet on the demon front.

"What do you say we go back to my room?" Riley murmured seductively in Buffy's ear when they paused for a kiss. She nodded eagerly.

An hour later…

Riley angrily threw back the covers and left the bed. He snatched up his pants and threw them on before stomping down the hall to the bathroom. Buffy fell back into the bed in defeat.

'If this doesn't take the cake.' She thought. Realizing the futility of waiting in the bed, she got up and dressed. The former soldier returned and dug under the bed for his shoes. He finished dressing and waited by the door impatiently for his girlfriend.

"Riley, I'm…" Buffy began only to be interrupted.

"_Don't_ say you're _sorry_." He growled.

They detoured through the cemetery on the way back to the Magic Box. "Are you okay?" Buffy asked quietly.

"That's never happened before. I don't know what the problem is." Riley grumbled. "It's not you." He hastened to assure her.

"Do you think it could be a side effect to those drugs Professor Walsh had you on?" Buffy asked timidly.

Spike was passing through the cemetery several feet away from the couple. He detected the unhappy expressions on their faces. He silently moved over to within hearing distance. They were so preoccupied with their conversation; they didn't notice the blond vampire eavesdropping.

"I don't know Buff, none of the other guys are still here so I can't ask if they have the same problem." Riley kicked a rock viciously. "It makes me feel so…"

"It's okay. It's not like we'll never do it again. This is just a temporary thing. We'll try again tomorrow night. It's probably my fault, I've had crappy luck all day and it just rubbed off on you." The slayer tried to soothe her boyfriend.

Spike face contorted with the effort of holding in his laughter until he could get out of hearing range. Silently he sped towards his crypt, slammed the door and collapsed into his easy chair as hysterical laughter burst out.

"So Farm Boy can't get it up." He chuckled to himself. "Well, isn't that just… neat."

He controlled his glee and left for his nightly visit to the Scooby hangout and his nightly round of 'irritate the slayer'. It had gotten to be so much more fun now that he could protect himself if necessary. It had given him an incredible feeling to save Glenda from the wankers trying to force themselves on her. He recalled her odd question about reincarnation. He resolved to ask her about it as soon as he saw her again before realizing he couldn't do it in front of the others without having to explain why he wanted to know.

Later…

The bleached menace strolled casually into the shop and visually took attendance. Buffy and Riley weren't in the main part of the shop but his vampire senses placed them in the training room, taking their frustration out on the punching bag. Giles, Xander and Willow were seated around the table elbow deep in demonology texts. Anya was dusting. Dawn had long ago been picked up by her mother.

"Watcher, Whelp, Red, Demon." He greeted them each in turn. "Where's Glenda? Is she okay?" He asked with deceptive casualness.

Willow turned a page and absently answered. "She's at home. She wanted to study for a test."

"Watcher, are there any nasties you need help with?" Spike asked, still using the blandly casual tone.

"No, Spike. This is very important. I don't have time to deal with you tonight." Rupert closed his book and chose another one from the stack in front of him.

Spike shrugged indifferently. "Don't say I didn't offer." He left the shop in a swirl of black leather, grinning to himself as he went. It was several minutes before he found himself in front of the witches door, hand raised to knock. He hesitated for a second before letting his knuckles rap sharply on the wood.

He heard her question from inside the room. "Who is it?"

Spike leaned against the door so he wouldn't have to shout. "It's Spike."

She opened the door and smiled. "Spike. It's good to see you. Why am I seeing you?" She backed up to allow him enough room to enter.

He stepped in and closed the door. "I just wanted to make sure you were all right. You had a bad scare the other night." He allowed his blue gaze to scan her appearance and was satisfied she seemed okay.

"I'm fine." She smiled up at him and once more noticed the similarities between the vampire and her long lost William.

A sudden bout of shyness swept over Spike. He perched nervously on the edge of the same chair he'd occupied the other night.

"Um…Glenda? I was wondering what you meant the other night when you asked me about reincarnation?" He questioned quietly.

Her smoky blue eyes settled on his profile. Now that she'd seen it, she wondered how she could have missed it before. She was more convinced than ever that her William had been Spike's reincarnated soul. But she couldn't figure out how to explain it to the vampire. She stated as much.

"Well, Pet, I always found it easier to start at the beginning." Spike smiled at her kindly.

"I don't think I'm ready yet." Tara said apologetically.

Spike nodded. "When you are ready then. Just remember, I've been around a long time. There's not much I haven't seen or heard." He stood up.

Tara panicked. "Are you leaving?" She asked.

"I really don't need to be here when Red comes home." He explained.

She nodded. "I understand." She moved to stand in front of him, gazing up into his face. His attention was caught by her expression. It was almost…loving. A nearly uncontrollable urge nudged him. Entranced, he bent down slowly until his lips were within a breath of hers. When she failed to stop him, he closed the infinitesimal distance and gently captured her mouth with his own.


	7. Telling Secrets

Telling Secrets

Disclaimer: Owning nothing but my con tickets.

Summary: Tara tells Willow.

Reviews: Yes, please. Love reviews, adore reviewers. Readers Rock but Reviewers RULE!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tara saw fireworks behind her closed eyes. She knew it was Spike but her heart was screaming William's name. The taste was worlds different from her William's kisses. But she was surprised at the familiarity of Spike's kiss. Spike tasted of cigarettes, alcohol and mint whereas William had tasted of chocolate and mint. His lips were cool, dry and infinitely soft. He broke away, panting softly.

Resting his forehead on hers, he smiled. "Wow. You pack quite a punch." He murmured before dipping down for another taste.

She opened her eyes and started slightly at the sight of his bleached blond hair and smiling blue eyes. "You're not so bad yourself."

He noted her start with a slight frown. "Are you okay, Glenda?"

"I'm fine. Was just a bit startled. I thought…" She trailed off, wondering how to explain it without sounding crazy.

"You thought I was this William you called me the other night, eh?" Spike ran his hands down her arms as he took a slight step back.

She nodded and bit her lip. "But you don't understand. You…"

He interrupted. "It's okay, I'm used to being the substitute. Glad I could help." His face closed in and he began to turn away. Tara caught his hands in hers and refused to let him go.

"No, you don't understand." She repeated firmly. "You _are_ William."

Spike tilted his head with a frown. Shaking his head, he once more tried to move toward the door. "I should go."

Tara pulled him back to her and forced him to look into her eyes. "Your soul, _William's soul _was reincarnated. It was reborn into _another_ William. One I knew and loved. He died five years ago. He was the only male I ever loved. I truly believe that it was your soul in my William and that fate has brought us here, brought you to me." The intensity in her smoky blue eyes mesmerized the vampire.

"But what about Red? I thought you and she… Don't you love her?" Spike's confusion was clear in his sapphire gaze.

"I love Willow very much." Tara assured him.

"Then what…? I don't get it." Spike stuttered.

She laughed softly. "Neither do I. I'm just as surprised by this as you." Threading her fingers through his surprisingly silky hair, she pulled his head down for another kiss. "But I'm not letting this chance pass me by. I'm going to figure this out and I want…" She faltered.

"I won't be a secret lover. I won't do that to Red." Spike pulled back to look into her eyes resolutely.

Tara shook her head determinedly. "I'm telling her tonight. I'd never hurt her and I won't hurt you. I just found you. I'm not about to lose either of you."

"I don't know how you're going to do this without someone getting hurt and it won't be Red. I won't let it. You didn't see what she went through when wolf-boy left. He almost destroyed her and she cast this really bad spell. Everything went wonky for a day and it was bad. I'd rather you stake me than put me through anything like that again. I'm not in this deep enough yet to get seriously hurt but I'm used to it, used to the pain. I always survive." Spike closed his eyes at remembered heartbreak, unwilling to revisit the feeling but refusing to allow Willow another bout of the same kind of pain Oz had given her.

Tara reached up and cupped his face in her hands. "No. I won't hurt you. I promise. And I won't hurt Willow. I love her too much."

Spike covered her warm hands with his cool ones. He pressed a kiss in each palm before pulling them away from his face. He rested his forehead on hers with his eyes closed. "I'm confused. I need to think. I've gotta go." He finally whispered.

"You'll come back won't you?" The witch asked shakily.

The vampire heaved a deep unneeded breath. "Yeah, don't think I have much choice." He chuckled, his voice as shaky as hers.

He finally made it to the door and paused. Without turning back to her, he bowed his head. "Tara?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Spike. I'm positive."

Another deep breath and a nod acknowledged her answer before he pulled the door open. Willow stood in the hall preparing to enter the dorm room. "Hey, Spike." She took a closer look, wondering why he looked as if he were about to…cry? "Are you okay?"

Spike nodded and cleared his throat but refused to meet her eyes. "Hey, Red. Yeah, I'm…um… fine." He told her. Surprising the redhead completely, he put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead. He was gone before she recovered and entered the room.

"Baby? What's going on?" Willow put her computer case on the bed and moved over to her love for a kiss. Tara kissed her lovingly and took her hand. She led Willow over to the side of the bed.

"I have to tell you something." She began as they sat down.

Willow laughed nervously. "That statement _never_ precedes good news." She said.

Tara smiled. "Well it's not _bad_ news. Willow, do you believe in reincarnation?"

The redhead nodded, puzzled. "Sure."

"There's something I didn't tell you about my past. I kinda left it all behind me and didn't really plan on telling ever anyone about William." Tara paused and looked down at their joined hands.

"Who's William?" Willow asked gently.

"William was the only boy I ever loved." Tara whispered.

"But I thought…You told me you'd never… Aren't you…?" Willow stammered.

"I've never made love with a boy. I didn't lie. We met when we were little. It was instant love. We were inseparable from that day. When he was ten and I was nine he asked me to marry him. We grew up knowing that someday we would get married and be together forever. I loved him so much. But we were waiting until we were married before we…" Tara paused.

Willow sighed. "What happened?"

Tara stood up and began to pace. A tear tracked down her face as the memories that she'd worked so hard to suppress surfaced. Willow began to fear for her love.

"Tara? Baby? What happened?" The redhead repeated.

"He died." A sob escaped with the two words.

"Oh my God." Willow gasped, raising a hand to her mouth.

"We were in high school. I was fifteen and he was sixteen, we were waiting another two years to announce our engagement. He was working a part time job to buy a ring. We were so happy." She gulped in a pained breath. "There wasn't much for teenagers to do back home. We had to make our own entertainment. William was not a really aggressive type guy. He was a bit shy. He wasn't athletic. He had a hard time with some of the more narrow-minded guys in the school. He got picked on a bit. But he usually blew it off. He didn't care what other people thought. But that day…" She bent her head, her hair falling down to hide the anger and pain on her features.

"For some reason, he felt he had to prove he was brave. He was the bravest man I've ever known. _But they made him think he had to prove it_." Her tears were flowing more freely as she delved deeper into the memories. She inhaled to steady her voice.

"The test of bravery in our little paradise was to see how long you could stand on a railroad track with the train coming before you chickened out and jumped out of the way. All the jocks thought it was a hoot. Their shallow little girlfriends all squealed and cheered when those idiots _proved_ their bravery." Tara's voice was venomous and amazingly stutter-free as she related her story. Willow was stunned silent with horror.

"In front of almost the entire student body, William stood on the track waiting. He waited until the last possible minute, longer than anyone else had ever dared to. When he went to jump off, his shoe was caught. He couldn't get out of the way. The train… Oh God. Will, it…it…" She dissolved into tears as she got to the cause of William's death.

"The train hit him." Willow finished in a horrified rush. Tara nodded, sobbing in her sorrow for her lost love. The redhead moved over and enfolded the weeping blonde into her loving arms. Empathic tears sliding down her face as she rocked Tara gently. They slid to the floor in a soggy heap as they cried in each other's arms. After a few minutes, Tara pulled away, wiping the moisture from her face.

"I have to tell you the rest of it." She hiccupped.

Willow kissed her softly. "No, it can wait."

Tara shook her head. "It can't. You have to understand. William, _my William_, was a reincarnated soul. He was so handsome. He had dark blue eyes, cheekbones like I'd never seen before, honey colored hair that was all curly and soft. He wore glasses. God, Willow, he was so handsome. And he loved me. I loved him so much. As much as I love you, my Willow. He stood about five feet, ten and he was muscular in a lean way, you know?"

Willow nodded, the description sounding vaguely familiar until she remembered that Spike had been leaving when she'd gotten home. Spike, who'd looked upset as he exited the room. Spike with his lean muscled body, his dark blue eyes and sharp cheekbones.

"Spike. You think that Spike is…" Willow couldn't finish the thought.

"I think…no…I _know_ that my William was reincarnated with Spike's soul. The soul he lost when he became a vampire. I…I didn't notice it until the other night. The light hit him just right and I saw it. Th…the resemblance." Tara began to stutter just a little as she tried to make Willow understand what was going on.

"Are you saying that you love Spike?" Willow's voice became tense.

"I loved the man his soul occupied and I could love the man Spike is becoming. I love you so much Willow. Please understand. I need this chance. I lost so much when William died and now…" She broke off as Willow wrenched herself from Tara's arms.

"You're breaking up with me to… what? Make up for lost time with a _vampire_?" Willow's voice was harsh in her pain. She felt as if her heart were shattering. Pain worse than when Oz had left knifed through her.

"No, Baby, no. I never want to lose you. I don't want to lose either of you." Tara followed her girlfriend and clasping her face between her hands, peppered kisses on Willow's face.

Willow pulled away and sat in the chair Spike had occupied. "Where were you when you saw the resemblance? At the Magic Box?"

Tara sat on the end of the bed close to the chair. She shook her head. "Remember the other day when Xander had his sneezing fits? I left early." She waited for Willow's nod before continuing. "I was walking home and there were some guys following me."

Willow tensed. She looked her lover over for injuries although she already knew that the blonde was unharmed. Tara ducked her head.

"I'm okay. But only because Spike stopped them." She said.

"They weren't guys then, they were demons, vampires?" Willow wanted to know.

Tara shook her head. "They were human, Will."

"Spike risked a migraine to help you?" Willow began to have a sinking feeling about what her love wasn't saying.

Tara was shaking her head before the sentence was finished. "No, Willow. He didn't get a headache. He didn't kill anyone. He didn't bite anyone. He's changed. He promised not to kill humans."

Willow began to panic. "But we have to tell Buffy. He's dangerous. He'll kill her."

"Willow, think about it. Riley was antagonizing him and he didn't do anything. He acts just the same as he did before. He just has more… confidence I guess you could say. It's like he knows he can but he doesn't and it's his choice. He got his right to chose back and Buffy doesn't have the right to kill him because of it." She broke off as a knock sounded on the door.

Tara went over and leaned on it. "Who is it?" She asked.

"Spike." The soft answer filtered through the panel. She opened the door and the blond vampire hesitantly came in.

"I just wanted to ask you not to… tell…" He broke off as he saw Willow slip a stake out of her pocket and back away from him. "Oh, I guess you already told her about the chip then, yeah?" He ran his hand through his hair distractedly.

"Ah, Red. I'm sorry. Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. Glenda, tell her." Distress darkened his sapphire eyes and he studied the floor. His head came up sharply as he scented the tears they had shed. "You've been crying. You both have. Glenda, I _told_ you I wouldn't let you hurt Red. I _won't_ let her go through what she went through before, not because of _me_."

The stake slipped slowly from the redhead's hand as Spike made his impassioned plea. "You said that?" Willow whispered.

"Well, yeah. Can't have you hurt. Not on account of me." Spike moved into the room to brush his fingers down Willow's cheek, wiping away a stray tear. She closed her eyes at the gentleness of his touch.

"But why?" The question came out almost too soft to hear.

"You've been hurt enough. I won't add to it." Spike whispered. He tucked her hair back as she looked up at him. Seeing for the first time the tenderness in his blue eyes. She leaned into his touch before remembering who it was caressing her face.

She backed up abruptly. "Stop."

Spike dropped his hand back to his side, his face reflecting his hurt at her rejection. "Sorry. I'll go. I just wanted to ask you not to tell the slayer about the chip. I promise I didn't do it so I could kill again. I just wanted to be able to protect both of you and the Niblet." He turned toward the door.

Tara stepped over and took Willow's hand. "Baby, I would have been raped and killed the other night if Spike hadn't been there. He heard me scream and came to the rescue. He beat them up and left them in a heap in the alley. He didn't have to do that. When Riley was picking on him, he could have hurt him but he didn't he turned his back and sat down. Are those the actions of someone who wants to kill humans?" She reached out and snagged Spike's hand with her free one so she had Willow on one side of her and Spike on the other. She backed them all up so they could sit on the bed. They sat there holding hands for long moments. The three of them began sneaking glances at each other until Tara giggled.

"Um…guys? Wanna neck?" Tara snickered wickedly. She lifted Willow's hand and kissed it then did the same to Spike's.

"I don't know what to say." Willow mumbled, stunned by the implications of the suggestion.

"That makes two of us, Red." Spike sounded as shell-shocked as she did.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was much later when Spike woke up and stretched or tried to. He froze when he realized female forms weighed him down, one on each side of him. His eyes popped open in shock as he remembered where he was and what he'd been doing. After Tara's surprising suggestion that they 'neck', he'd gotten treated to a round of snogging the likes of which he didn't think he'd ever had. It had been shockingly easy to kiss and snuggle with the two witches. After a while they had settled back on the pillows with him in the middle while the girls nuzzled his neck. They had begun talking quietly about everything and nothing. Between kisses, of course. They'd told him what had happened to Tara's William and he'd comforted them as they'd cried once more over it. He'd kissed and petted them until they settled down to the occasional sniffle. The subject matter had turned to less tragic topics and he'd regaled them with a few of his more humorous misadventures.

Spike risked a peek down his torso, scarcely daring to believe that they had actually cuddled up to him and gone to sleep. Yup, there they were, Willow and Tara. Clinging to him like limpets. He had his arms around their shoulders and they were firmly tucked onto his chest. They each had a hand inserted under his t-shirt, spread out on his muscled abs possessively. Distractedly, he wondered just when it was he'd forgotten his 'infatuation' with the slayer and begun to seriously care for the two beautiful women in his arms. They accepted him as he was whether it was the demon in him or the William that Tara insisted existed in there with the vampire, they accepted him. All of him. He didn't know how or why but the feeling it gave him was indescribable.

A thought niggled the back of his mind as he yawned and seriously considered going back to sleep. With a mental shrug he dismissed it, figuring if it were important he'd remember later and allowed himself to drift into a contented snooze.


	8. Everything He Wished For

Everything He Wished For

Disclaimer: Squirly Childe owns Sean, everyone else still belongs to Joss and ME.

Summary: Spike got everything he wished for and a little bonus he didn't expect.

Reviews: Yes, please. Love reviews, adore reviewers. Readers Rock but Reviewers RULE!

A/N: This is the last chapter and it's a long one. Hope you all like it. There will be sequels. Yes, more than one. The rest will be posted under Squirly Childe so keep your eyes open for it. Everyone who has me down on their author alert lists are hearby notified that I will be posting a lot of work under Squirly Childe so please make note of it. You won't be disappointed.

Many, many thanks from WayWard Childe and me for your support and reviews on this fic hope you like our other works just as much. And from me to you: WayWard Childe, you're an incredible partner and I'm thrilled we hooked up. Here's to a long and imaginative collaboration.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next one to wake up was Tara. She rested with her head on Spike's cool firm chest contentedly. She inched her hand across the taut abdomen to entangle her fingers with Willow's. Muscles clenched under the smooth skin at the tickling sensation.

"Watch it. I'm ticklish." An amused British voice warned lowly. The growly tone of the dozy vampire made the blonde witch smile delightedly into the chest she was snuggled up against. The other hand that was residing under Spike's t-shirt wiggled experimentally. A deep chuckle rewarded her efforts.

"Better stop that." Another warning rumbled in their ears. Sparkling green eyes peeked across the black cotton to meet smiling smoky blue ones. As one, they ran teasing fingers up and down the lean torso of the man they had trapped beneath them. He squirmed ineffectually, pinned by the delectable women he was swiftly coming to realize were very important to him. He bit his lip deliciously, pressing his head into the pillow. His neck stretched out invitingly as they tormented him. He closed his eyes in a vain attempt to ignore the sensation. Laughter burst out of him as they continued to run their slender fingers up and down his sensitive body.

"Stop. Oh, Bloody Hell. Please stop. I give. I surrender. I'll do anything you want. **_Just stop_**!" The Big Bad was helpless in his laughter and pleaded for the torture to cease. The giggling girls stopped momentarily as they realized just what he'd said.

Willow raised up to look down into his handsome face. "_Anything_?" She asked wickedly. She and Tara exchanged a meaningful look.

Spike got the classic 'deer in headlights' look. "Short of killing someone, Red." He panted. Red hair tickled his face as she leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"_Oh. My. God_." He gasped as both women attacked him. He didn't have a chance.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Joyce Summers was a happy woman. She had her health, something she'd been keenly afraid about just the week before and she had two beautiful healthy daughters. One of which was having a streak of bad luck that would have defeated lesser people. Buffy was still sulking about her ruined boots. She'd failed a test, ruined her English notes and Joyce wouldn't have been a bit surprised if her date with Riley had been a dud. Dawn had come home the day before ecstatic about her incredible day. She'd aced a test she hadn't studied for and she'd found enough money to buy a blouse she'd whined about for over a month.

Joyce put breakfast on the table and called her daughters down to eat. Dawn skipped happily in and snagged a slice of toast. Buffy followed shortly and slumped dispiritedly in her chair.

"Still having problems, dear?" Joyce asked concernedly.

Buffy nodded glumly.

"Well, it can't last forever." Joyce consoled.

"I hope not. I can't afford any more problems at school." The petite blond grumbled.

"How did you do yesterday, Mom?" Dawn asked as she shoveled cereal in her mouth.

"It was wonderful." Joyce glanced apologetically at her eldest daughter. "That nice Mr. O'Brien stopped by the gallery and he says some of that china we got in is very old and very valuable. We went out for tea. He's such a sweet little man. I wonder where Spike met him?"

Buffy glared at the mention of the vampire. "I just hope he takes Spike with him when he leaves."

"Now, Buffy." Joyce left off her scolding as a thought occurred to her. "Is Mr. O'Brien a… No, he couldn't be… they don't exist but then Spike _is_ a vampire so maybe?"

"_Mom_! What is it you want to know?" Buffy burst out, exasperated by Joyce's continued mentioning of the hated vampire.

"Well, I was wondering… Is Mr. O'Brien a… I can't believe I'm asking this… a Leprechaun?" Joyce finally asked.

Dawn giggled. "Yeah, Mom. He is. Isn't he just the greatest?"

Joyce gaped at her younger daughter. "You _knew_?"

"I thought you would know." Dawn peered at her mother in shock. "You didn't?"

"Well, I don't automatically assume everyone I meet is mythical or supernatural. I just thought he was…" She trailed off as she realized she'd had tea with a real Leprechaun.

"Was what, Mom?" Buffy asked.

"Well, short." Joyce finally concluded lamely. She caught a look at the clock. "Okay, everyone get moving. We're going to be late."

With a final flurry of activity, the Summers women headed out to start their day.

Later….

Joyce unlocked the front door of her house with a sigh. It had been a busy, profitable morning in the gallery and she was thrilled that the boss had decided to let her go home early. She put her purse away and was heading back into the kitchen for a drink when a knock at the door startled her.

A deliveryman held a package out to the stunned woman as soon as she opened the door. Joyce signed the slip and thanked the man, closing the door again. She turned the package over in her hands looking for a return address but was puzzled when she didn't find one. She wandered into the living room and sank down onto the sofa. Curiosity got the better of her and she ripped the wrapping paper from the medium sized package. A note was attached to the outside of the box.

'A lovely gift for an even lovelier lady. This is merely a token of thanks for your continued support of my good friend William, otherwise known as Spike.

Sean Patrick O'Brien'

Joyce smiled and pulled the tape off the box. She pulled out the tissue paper to reveal an antique Belleek vase. She didn't recognize it as one from her gallery but she'd learned enough to realize it was an excellent example of the china.

She rose and cleared a space on the mantle to place the beautiful shamrock emblazoned vase. Another knock at the door drew her attention from admiring the gift.

She beamed as she opened the door and saw Sean standing on the porch.

"Sean! I just got your gift. Thank you so much." She ushered him in.

"Ah, 'tis nothing but a small token." The Leprechaun waved away the thanks.

"Would you like some tea?" Joyce asked, suddenly nervous remembering that this was a real live Leprechaun standing in her living room.

"That would be grand." He noticed her tension as they moved into the kitchen. "Do I make you nervous?"

"No…well, yes but just a little. I just realized this morning that you were a…" She broke off and busied herself filling a kettle with water and putting it on the stove to heat.

"A Leprechaun?" Sean smiled kindly as he sat down. She nodded in relief.

"How did you meet Spike?" Joyce asked as she got cups and saucers down from the cupboard. She pulled the teapot she'd gotten as a gift from Spike out and filled it with hot tap water to warm it. Sean watched in amusement as she automatically went about making tea the English way with loose leaves and heated pot.

"I see our fine British vampire has taught you the proper way to make tea." Sean observed.

She blushed slightly as she realized what she'd been doing. "Yes, I got a real lecture on the fine points of tea making from him. He's something else isn't he?" She joined him at the table to wait for the water to boil.

"That he is." Sean agreed. "I'm thinking Mr. Giles appreciates the lessons."

"I haven't made tea for him. I'll have to ask him over sometime." Joyce's blush got a little rosier at the thought of the handsome Watcher.

"He'd like that." Her companion murmured. He switched back to a safer topic and answered her question about where he'd met Spike. "William saved my life."

"He does make a habit of helping people, doesn't he? He's a very strange vampire." Joyce mused as she retrieved the shrieking kettle from the stove. She remembered an old fairy tale. "Does that mean you granted him three wishes?"

"You know your lore. I'm impressed." Sean beamed.

She frowned suddenly. "I also remember that the wishes never turn out quite the way the people want them. Does this mean that Spike's wishes will turn out badly?"

Sean shook his head. "No, Love. His wishes were mostly unselfish. No harm will come of them."

Joyce left the tea to steep and got some cookies from the cabinet. Arranging them on a place gave her a few minutes to think. She sat back down with a concerned expression on her lovely face. "Mostly unselfish? Didn't he wish for the chip to be out?"

Sean looked impressed. He watched her pour the tea and debated briefly how much to tell her. He knew he could trust her. "Ah, that he did but that was his _last_ wish." He finally said.

"But don't you consider that to be a selfish wish?" Joyce nibbled a cookie nervously. She didn't want to see Spike's wishes turn out badly. So much of his life had been so hard. She'd seen his sensitive heart and knew he was capable of so much love. She'd seen him developing a crush of Buffy and hoped her daughter wouldn't hurt him.

Sean smilingly shook his head. He took a sip of his drink and sighed appreciatively. "You make a fine cuppa. No, it wasn't a selfish wish. He made it clear he only wanted to be able to protect the ones he cared about. The thought that he was defenseless against humans was terrified him even though he made sure no one ever knew. No, I gladly granted that wish. That one and the others."

"May I ask what the others were?" Joyce studied the cookie in her hand. She had a suspicion what one of the wishes had been.

"I will tell you but you can never let William know that I did." Sean selected a cookie and contemplated it for a moment. "His first wish was one he didn't even have to think about. It was for your health to be restored."

Joyce sat back stunned. She'd suspected it as soon as she'd heard about the wishes but having it confirmed was overwhelming. She pressed a hand to her heart as it began beating wildly. "Does this mean that…?" She couldn't bring herself to complete the question.

Sean took her free hand and stroked it, calming her. He adopted a soothing tone to quell her fears. "It would have been very bad. William knew it. The thought of losing you from his life terrified him. He made the wish for you and your daughters because he cares so very much for all of you."

"But Buffy hates him." Joyce said wonderingly. Another thought crossed her mind. "Buffy's been having some really bad luck the past couple of days. Did you…?"

"Yes, I may have sent a small bit of misfortune her way. Temporary I assure you." Sean admitted. "She does hate the boy, more fool her. But that didn't stop him from making the wish. He gave you a grand gift. He gave it freely and without thought of any benefit for himself other than your continued presence in his life. Accept it in that spirit."

"What was his other wish?" Joyce was curious now more than ever to find out what else the unique vampire could want.

Sean grinned. "That was the wish that was the most fun to grant." He stated.

Joyce took a nervous sip of her tea at the mischief sparkling in the Leprechaun's bright green eyes. She waited.

"He wanted someone to love him." Sean confided gleefully. "Someone who could love him just as he is without obligation or shame. Someone that he could love in return."

The next sip of tea went down the wrong way and Joyce choked. "Not Buffy." She wheezed.

Sean shook his head. "As much as I admire you and your youngest, and Dawn is truly a delight, I could have never burdened William's gentle heart with the Slayer. She is too rigid in her thinking for the likes of our William. She would have broken him without another thought. If Dawn had been just a little older…oh well. Anyway, I found the perfect solution."

Joyce ran down a mental list of eligible females in her acquaintance. Discounting herself and her daughters left only Anya, Willow and her girlfriend Tara. "Not Anya." She mused. "Willow and Tara are…" She caught a glimpse of the expression of satisfaction on his face at the mention of the gay couple.

"Oh, Sean. You didn't." She started to laugh. "Are you sure about that?"

He nodded, sobering slightly. He told her about Tara and her William and how badly it had ended. "They will be very happy together." He finished.

Joyce smiled. "I guess it goes to show that you should be careful what you wish for."

Sean laughed. "That it does."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Buffy's day was a disastrous repeat of the previous one. School had been a trial and she hadn't even had Willow and Tara to confide in. They had uncharacteristically missed their classes. She hadn't seen her friends all day and was a bit concerned. A brief meeting with Giles in the Magic Box led to an argument with him and she left for patrol with Riley simmering with anger at the direction her life had taken recently. They compared their days as they dusted the few fledgling vampires they encountered. The slayer was surprised when they saw no sign of Spike anywhere in the cemeteries they patrolled. An unsatisfactory make-out session proved that their luck was still as bad as it had been the night before. Riley fumed all the way back to the Magic Box.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Spike woke with a start. He'd been in a deep sated sleep and was a little disoriented. He had his face buried in a pillow and for a second blessed the fact that he didn't need to breathe. That led to a memory of Willow, or was it Tara, saying the same thing several hours before. He was lying on his stomach and could feel the warmth of the two women as they lay draped across his back and along his sides. He raised his head a little higher to catch a look at the clock on the dresser. He dropped his face back into the pillow when he realized how late in the day it was. He was beginning to wonder how to extricate himself from the tangle of female limbs when he heard Tara start to wake up. He shivered as she ran a loving hand up his bare back. Willow also began to stir and she snuffled her face into his side causing him to shift skittishly toward Tara. The blonde witch gave a murmur of approval as he wiggled her way.

"Oh, yeah. Come here, Baby." She purred. Spike turned his face out of the pillow in time for Tara to catch his mouth in a sweet kiss. She leaned back slightly with a sleepy smile.

"Good morning." She whispered.

"Good evening, Pet." Spike's voice was deep and sleep roughened. He shifted onto his side and hugged Tara to him. Willow slid up his back and circled her arms around him.

"Good morning." The redhead mumbled.

"It's evening, Luv." Spike turned his head toward the beauty at his back and smiled at her. She leaned her chin on his shoulder. Tara rose and gave her girlfriend a loving kiss.

"I think you missed classes, Pets." Spike shivered again as Willow nuzzled his neck. "_God_. Do you _know_ what that does to me?"

Willow snickered. "Of course. Why do you think I do it?"

The vampire rearranged the pliant females so that he was lying on his back. They cuddled up to him the same way they had been the first time he'd woken up. Willow took advantage of her new position to give Spike his good morning kiss. He broke away gasping. "You are an evil woman, Red."

Willow looked down his lean body lasciviously. "And you love it." Letting her hand follow the trail her eyes had taken. He twisted slightly to escape the wandering hand.

"Well, _yeah_. But we have to get moving. You both missed whatever classes you had today and that means the slayer will be looking to make sure you're all right. So up you get." He looked down at both girls and grimaced at the twin pouts on their faces. "Don't look at me like that. I know you haven't eaten all day and I need to go get something. Have to keep my strength up to keep up with you two. So up, both of you. Get up, get dressed. I'll go back to my crypt and change, grab a bag or two of blood and see you at the Magic Box. Don't worry, I won't let on what happened."

He closed his eyes and savored the feeling of the warmth in his arms and missed the look the girls exchanged. He gave his girls a final cuddle and reached down to lightly smack two delectably bare asses. "Move it." He ordered.

They let him up and watched from the bed as he covered his sexy body with the clothes they'd stripped off of him so many hours before. He turned with his t-shirt in his hand and noticed that they hadn't budged. "Are you enjoying yourselves?" He demanded, hiding a pleased smirk.

"I am, aren't you, Will?" Tara giggled.

"Me too, total enjoyness happening here." The redhead made Spike grin with her Willow-speak.

"I mean it. Get up, get dressed and go get something to eat." The vampire pulled his shirt on to the extreme disappointment of the watching ladies. He stomped his feet into his boots.

"The floor show is now leaving. Don't do anything without me and if you do…don't forget to video tape it, yeah?" He curled his tongue behind his teeth and leered at his new-found lovers. Tara got up and wrapped the blanket around her nude body. Willow got up as well taking the sheet. They snuggled up and took turns frying his brains with heated goodbye kisses. With incredible willpower the vampire stiffened his knees and snatched his duster from the chair it was draped on.

"I'll see you later." He murmured and left before he gave in to temptation and got back into the bed.

He paused outside the door and allowed the silly smile he'd been fighting to surface. He made his way to his crypt in record time humming to himself the entire way. He jumped down to the lower level and got into his makeshift shower. Refreshed and still humming, he pulled on clean clothes and went back up to the ancient refrigerator for some blood. He downed three bags before he felt restored enough to venture out into Slayer territory. As hard as he tried, he couldn't keep the happy grin from his face.

He left the crypt and was startled to see Sean hanging around outside. One look at the Leprechaun's smug face convinced Spike who was behind his newly discovered love.

"And did you have a good night, my lad?" Sean asked with a grin.

"An amazing day. But you already knew that, didn't you?" The vampire accused humorously.

"All I did was grant your requests. I take it you're pleased with the results." Sean fell into step with Spike as they headed for the Magic Box.

"I never expected… I'm overwhelmed. It's more than I ever imagined. How do I thank you?" Spike finally asked.

"No thanks are necessary. It was my pleasure." Sean smiled at the silly grin that kept popping up on the vampire's handsome face.

At the Magic Box…

Riley and Buffy were once more in the training room, attempting to pummel out their frustrations on the innocent punching bag. Since it was Friday night, Dawn was hanging out with the Scoobies hoping to enjoy the banter that made up the conversations. So far she'd been doomed to boredom, sitting at the research table listlessly leafing through a dusty old book that Giles had deemed safe enough for her to look at.

Xander and Anya were pretending to straighten the bookshelves on the upper level while Giles caught up on paperwork at the desk tucked back in the rear of the shop. Everyone looked up as Willow and Tara skipped through the door, whispering and giggling. They were carrying pizza boxes, having taken Spike's order to eat seriously. Dawn grinned in relief. _Finally_, someone fun to talk to. Now if only Spike would show up, the night might have some promise after all.

Xander all but dragged Anya down the stairs as the smell of hot pizza made its way upstairs. Riley and Buffy made their presence known as the scent reached the training room.

Dawn watched Willow and Tara as they giggled together. "Okay, what's going on? You two are way too happy."

Tara tried to adopt a serious look. "We can't tell you…yet."

Willow nodded but didn't attempt to speak around the mouthful of hot pizza.

Buffy helped herself to a slice. "Where were you two today? You missed classes."

Willow swallowed. "We were up late talking and overslept." She risked a look at her girlfriend and they erupted into giggles again.

The bell above the front door jangled as Sean and Spike entered. Spike's dark blue eyes warmed as he saw the witches sitting at the table nibbling their pizza. He shivered a little as he remembered those white teeth nibbling on his skin for several exquisitely torturous hours.

Anya put her food down and hugged the leprechaun. "Anya darlin, it's time I went home." He told her. "I promised to let you know before I left so I came by to tell you I'm leaving tonight."

Everyone crowded around the Leprechaun to say their goodbyes. They all liked him and told him they hoped he came back to visit soon. He promised to be back and took his leave. He and Spike had said their goodbyes on the walk over from the crypt. He tipped his hat and departed.

Spike snagged a slice of pizza and took his usual place on the steps to watch the fuss over his friend. His sapphire gaze lingered on the two women who'd shown him such love and passion over the last twenty-four hours. He blinked as he realized it had only been one day, he felt as if he'd cared for these women for ages. He watched as Willow and Tara approached his position.

"Red, Glenda." He greeted them casually. He blinked in shock as Tara moved in close and kissed him passionately. Gasps could be heard throughout the shop. His head tilted back and he stared at her. "Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah." She stated. She turned around and sat on the step in front of him and leaned back into his embrace. Her large smoky blue eyes defied anyone to say anything about it. He reflexively put his arms around her and snuggled her up to his chest.

Buffy glared at the blond vampire. "Spike, get your hands off her." The petite blonde demanded. Riley pulled out a stake and stalked over to the staircase.

Willow stepped in front of the former soldier. "What do you think you're going to do?" She asked heatedly. "_You don't touch him_." The fierce warning stunned both Buffy and Riley.

"Wills, he's touching your girlfriend, aren't you in the least bit curious as to why?" Buffy asked her.

Willow turned around and looked at Tara wrapped in the arms of the gorgeous vampire. "They're beautiful." The redhead breathed in awe. She moved up the steps and bent down to kiss Spike as passionately as Tara had a few minutes earlier.

"Wow! That's so cool." Dawn exclaimed.

Willow sat down behind Spike and wrapped her arms around him, placing her hands on Tara's shoulders. The redhead gazed at her friends defiantly. "We're together. All three of us. You either support us or you don't. Your choice. We love you all but we don't need your permission."

Dawn climbed the steps and took a seat next to Spike. "I'm all for it." She announced. He flashed her a smile of gratitude.

A cascade of protests began to batter the trio on the steps. Dawn whistled for attention. Silence fell like a blanket over the room.

"Thanks, Niblet." Spike said. "I just have one thing to say."

Buffy took a deep breath and glared at her best friend. "Willow! He's evil. He's soulless. You can't possibly tell me…"

Spike looked at Buffy. "Get over it, Slayer."

Finis.

(For now)


End file.
